


Day Ten: Bonds (Telepathic or Empathic)

by TobytheWise



Series: 2018 Kinktober [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski are Soulmates, Dream Sex, Dream Sharing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Supernatural Bonds, Warning: Kate Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Stiles isn’t sure when it all started but one day he went to sleep and started sharing his dreams with another boy. His soulmate.





	Day Ten: Bonds (Telepathic or Empathic)

Stiles isn’t sure when it all started but one day he went to sleep and started sharing his dreams with another boy. His soulmate. The dark haired boy is a few years older than Stiles but always kind and always there for Stiles.

Stiles is nine when his mom gets sick. The day his mother dies, Stiles falls into his bed exhausted. 

Looking around, Stiles notices that Derek isn’t there yet. Not surprising since it was early when Stiles fell asleep. 

Stiles stands at the edge of their family garden, watching his mom pull weeds. It makes his chest clench with grief. He’s never going to have moments like this again.

“Stiles,” Derek whispers, placing a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. 

Stiles immediately turns, throwing his arms around his soulmate. Derek holds him tight. “It’ll be okay. I’m here.”

“You’re never gonna meet her now. She’s gone, Derek,” Stiles wheezes out between his sobs.

Derek squeezes him tighter before pulling back and taking Stiles by the hand. “I can meet her right now. Come on,” he says, walking towards their garden.

~~~

Stiles is twelve when Derek begins to act different. He pulls away from Stiles’ touching, choosing to do his ‘own thing’ in their dreams. Eventually, Stiles can’t take it anymore.

“So what’s your deal, Derek?”

Derek looks up from the miniature car he’s painstakingly putting together. “What?”

Stiles sits down across from him. “Why have you been acting so weird? I’m your soulmate, man. Talk to me.”

Derek rolls his eyes. “You wouldn’t understand, Stiles.”

“I’m not some little kid, Derek.”

Derek glares at Stiles until he blows out a sigh. “Fine.” He looks down at the floor, his cheeks blushing. “I have a girlfriend,” Derek says with a shrug. “She’s older and sophisticated and mature so I have to be mature.”

Stiles feels his heart sink and his eyes prickle with tears that he refuses to shed. “Derek, but I’m your soulmate. You’re supposed to wait for me.”

Derek snorts. “Kate said only little kids wait. Everyone dates until they meet their soulmates. It’s not a big deal.”

Stiles shakes his head, trying to shake off all the hurt he’s feeling. “This doesn’t sound like a good person, Derek. How much older is she?”

Derek shrugs. “It doesn’t matter. I’m very mature for my age.”

Stiles slaps his forehead. “Oh my god. That’s so dumb. She’s a grown up dating a kid. That’s not right!”

Derek growls and it sounds so animalistic that Stiles flinches back. He looks into Derek’s eyes as they flash blue. 

“What-“

“Butt out, Stiles. Kate is my girlfriend and she cares about me because I’m special!” Derek yells through a pair of honest to god fangs. 

Stiles eyes no longer stay dry. He’s so frustrated that he can’t stop the tears from falling. “You’re being stupid, Derek. And when everything goes wrong and she hurts you, I’LL be the one to take care of you!”

Suddenly Stiles sits up in his bed with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

~~~

It’s not long after that night that Stiles starts having dreams without his soulmate. When Derek is there, their dreams become nightmares as Derek relives the fire over and over again.

Stiles is always there to hold Derek, murmur words of affection to try to sooth, and to share the hurt. The guilt that Derek feels over letting Kate trick him is too much. He doesn’t feel like he deserves Stiles’ kindness and he pushes Stiles away.

One night, Derek joins Stiles’ dream where Stiles is sitting at a park, swinging. Derek comes up behind him and begins to push. It feels like so long since they’ve just talked and Stiles wants to cry with relief when Derek begins speaking.

“I’m a werewolf. My whole family were werewolves. My mother was my alpha. Now the only ones left are me and my sister, Laura.”

Stiles listens in silence as Derek pushes and talks.

“We ran away after the fire. We live in New York now.” Derek sniffles. “It’s all my fault, Stiles,” he whispers.

Stiles skids his feet into the dirt until he stops. He pulls Derek around so he’s standing in front of Stiles so he can hold hands with his soulmate.

“It’s not your fault.”

“It is! Kate was a hunter. She tricked me in order to get to my family.”

Stiles tugs Derek down to his knees. “She was obviously evil, Derek. She was the one who you need to blame. You’re just a kid still.”

Derek buries his face in Stiles’ lap as he cries. Stiles pets his hair as he gets everything out.

~~~

Stiles is seventeen when he decides to be bold. He’s not a little kid anymore and he wants Derek to know how he feels, how he’s felt for a long time now.

When Derek enters their dream, Stiles is already there, waiting for Derek on his bed.

“Derek,” Stiles greets, holding his hand out in invitation for his soulmate to join him.

Derek’s brows furrow. “What’s going on?”

Stiles takes a moment just to take Derek in. He’s filled out in the last few years with muscles. His chest hard and defined, his biceps are ripped where they’re flexed against Derek’s chest. Derek’s face has become square as he’s lost his baby fat and Stiles wants to run his fingers over the stubble that now grows there.

“Come here,” Stiles whispers.

But Derek stays back as he gently shakes his head. “You’re still a kid.”

Stiles flops back on the bed. “I’m seventeen. I know what I’m doing and I know what I want. So please, come here, Sourwolf.”

Derek’s lips twitch at the pet name. He claims to hate it but Stiles knows he secretly loves it. Derek slowly walks towards Stiles until Stiles can get his hands on him and tug him down. Derek falls on top of Stiles with a grunt but then there’s blissful touching. The weight of Derek on top of Stiles makes his cock plump. Fuck, he’s wanted this for so long.

“Stiles,” Derek whispers, sounding almost pained.

“Hey,” Stiles whispers back. “It’s okay. You’re my soulmate, Derek. I want this. I want you.”

It’s like something snaps inside Derek because the hesitation is gone. He leans down and kisses Stiles for the first time and it takes Stiles’ breath away with how gentle and perfect it is. Stiles moans as he lifts his hips trying to get friction on his hard cock. 

Derek pulls off of Stiles’ mouth only to trail kisses down his cheek to his neck. He nuzzles, sniffing against Stiles’ throat before beginning to nip and suck the skin. It makes Stiles’ skin break out in goosebumps. 

“Fuck,” Stiles moans on one particularly hard bite. “That feels amazing.”

Stiles can feel Derek smile against his neck and it brings a wave of affection to his belly. He pulls the werewolf up so he can kiss him again. When they pull apart Stiles whispers against Derek’s lips, “get naked, Sourwolf. Wanna see you.”

Derek pauses for a second before nodding his head. “Okay.” He gets off Stiles in order to shuck his clothes off while Stiles does the same. When Derek comes crawling back into the bed, Stiles urges him to lay on his back so Stiles can straddle his lap. With a leg on either side of Derek’s hips, Stiles slowly rubs his hands up and down Derek’s chest and belly. He’s perfect.

Derek’s hands gently caress up and down his thighs before gripping Stiles’ hips. “You’re so beautiful, Stiles.”

“So are you. I want you so bad, Derek. I have since I can remember.” Then Stiles bite on his lips before blurting out, “I love you.”

Derek’s eyes begin to fill with tears that he quickly blinks away. He takes a deep breath. “You deserve so much better than me. I fucked up so many times with so many things.”

Stiles shakes his head. “None of that matters now. We’re here now.”

“I didn’t even wait for you. You waited for me and I didn’t do the same. You should hate me.”

Stiles grips Derek by his chin tightly, probably too tight if he weren’t a werewolf. “You listen here, you idiot. You are my soulmate. We are in this together forever. You should get used to it because I’m not going anywhere and I’m really sick of you trying to push me away.”

“I’m sorry. From now on I promise to make up for all the shit I pulled when I was younger. I’m going to try to be the best soulmate for you.”

Stiles leans down and kisses Derek, intertwining their tongues in a passionate kiss. His hips begin to move, causing their cocks to rub against each other. Stiles’ body lights up with pleasure and he moans into Derek’s mouth. 

Stiles is thankful this is a dream as he lifts up and positions Derek’s cock to his asshole. He slowly slides down, taking Derek’s cock in without issue. “Oh fuck!” Derek yells as Stiles sinks all the way down.

“Oh my god. Wow,” Stiles breaths, overwhelmed with emotion and sensation. 

“Move,” Derek grits through clenched teeth. His eyes flash their blue color as he begins to lose control. It’s so fucking sexy that Stiles can’t do anything but comply, bouncing up and down on Derek’s cock, taking his pleasure. 

“So good,” Stiles whispers as his orgasm grows closer and closer. 

“I’m gonna come. Gonna come inside you, baby,” Derek murmurs, his hands gripping Stiles’ hips so tight that they’d leave marks if they weren’t in a dream. 

“Love you, Derek.”

“I love you, Stiles,” Derek says as he begins to come inside Stiles’ ass, filling him up with warm cum. Stiles strips his cock until the pleasure is too much and he sprays Derek’s chest with his own cum. 

Before they can enjoy the afterglow, Stiles’ alarm is going off and he’s waking up in his own bed covered in cum.

~~~

Two nights ago, Derek told Stiles’ his address. He still doesn’t feel like he deserves a soulmate as kind and special as Stiles. Since telling Stiles, he hasn’t joined Derek’s dreams which means he’s keeping himself awake for some reason. Of course, Derek is worried. What would keep his soulmate away for two night in a row?

Before he can contemplate further, there’s a knock on the door. 

“Stiles?” Derek asks in disbelief as his soulmate appears behind the door. 

Stiles’ face is even more beautiful in real life. His honey whiskey eyes shine with excitement as his face splits into a radiant smile. “Derek!” Stiles cries as he throws his arms around Derek. 

Derek’s mind is spinning as he realizes Stiles is actually in his arms right now. A laugh begins to bubble up Derek’s throat at how fucking truly happy he is right now. 

“Fuck, Stiles. I love you.”

Stiles pulls back, face still split into a smile. “I love you, too! And now that I’m here I get to tell you that every single day when we wake up in the morning.”

Derek’s lost for words so he leans down and pulls Stiles into a soft, sensual kiss. He licks into Stiles’ mouth, groaning at the taste of his soulmate. 

“Come on, let me show you my bedroom,” Derek says with a tiny smile. Stiles lets out a hoot before jumping onto Derek’s back. Derek races to the bedroom, stopping to spin around just to hear Stiles’ cry of joy. 

Derek never thought his life would end up like this but he’s glad Stiles decided to stick around for good. 

~~~  
*One year later*

“You sure about this?” Stiles asks one last time.

Derek rolls his eyes. “For the last time, yes. If I didn’t want this I wouldn’t have begged-” Derek’s cut off a long, low moan escapes his throat. 

Stiles slowly pushes his cock into Derek until he bottoms out. He leans down, a hand on each side of Derek’s head. Stiles loves watching Derek’s slowly lose control, his eyes flashing beta blue and his fangs descending, his eyebrows disappearing. Stiles pets Derek’s long sideburns until Derek breathes a few deep breaths causing his face to morph back to normal. 

Derek nods his head as he gazes up at Stiles. “Okay. You can move.”

“Oh thank god,” Stiles whines as he begins to pull out until only the head of his cock is still in Derek’s ass before quickly thrusting back in. He still can’t believe they’re actually doing this, it’s the first time Derek’s ever bottomed. Stiles usually loves to be the one being fucked but Derek asked and who was Stiles to say no?

Derek’s hands come up around Stiles’ biceps, holding him tightly. “Fuck,” Derek moans as Stiles does it again. 

“Come on, Stiles. Fuck me.”

Stiles raises his eyebrow. “Thought that’s what I was doing.”

“I mean it. Fuck me harder,” Derek says with a roll of his eyes that ends in another groan as Stiles begins to pick up speed. “Yes!”

Stiles changes the angle until Derek’s body tenses with pleasure. “There it is,” he murmurs, aiming for Derek’s sweet spot on every thrust. 

Derek throws his head back in pleasure, exposing his throat to Stiles. Stiles leans down so he can suck a bruise into Derek’s neck. One of the things Stiles wishes he could do is actually leave a mark for others to see but he knows it’ll be healed before they’re done. 

“Gonna make you come,” Stiles murmurs as he leans back enough to wiggle one of his hands between them and around Derek’s cock. Derek makes a whining noise in the back of his throat as his body tenses and his cock begins to spurt with cum. The sight is just too much Stiles. He thrusts into Derek’s ass hard a few more times before giving Derek his load. 

“Holy shit,” Derek pants as Stiles pulls out and flops down beside him. 

“We’re so good at the sex.”

Derek snorts. “Yeah, we are.”

“Love you, Sourwolf.”

Derek turns over to spoon Stiles, pulling him tight against his broad chest. Giving him a gently kiss against the back of his neck, Derek murmurs, “love you, too. Forever.”


End file.
